Willa
Willa was a Human Replica Droid created by the same maker of Guri, Massad Thrumble. The HRD, technically known as WM4-5 was ordered and created to provide companionship for the daughter of Kelvan Drock, Trya. Willa was left alone and searching for a purpose after the Drock family was killed in a pirate attack in 0 ABY. Finding Anna Verkaik, Willa attached herself to Anna, eventually becoming the young girl's constant companion. Willa would also become an integrated part of House Strykia, training with Anna in the ways of the Jinsai and eventually becoming Anna's handmaiden and personal Shadow Warden. Biography Creation Developed by Massad Thrumble, the Human Replica Droid WM4-5 was one of two droids created at the behest of Kelvan Drock, a high-ranking executive of Sienar Fleet Systems. Being an influential member of SFS and a prominent figure within political circles of the Empire gave Drock access to information concerning the Empire’s HRD research. His interest in the program was purely personal and when he found out about the HRD program, Drock ordered two droids to be built. Drock’s daughter, Trya, was in need of a playmate and companion, but with the increase in rebel activity, Kelvan was paranoid about allowing his daughter to associate outside of his household. Because of this, the droid WM4-5 would fill the role as a companion for Trya. The other droid, WM4-7, would act as a nanny and protector, as well as WM4-5’s counterpart. WM4-5 followed the creation process in much the same way that her predecessor, the HRD Guri, had been manufactured. WM4-5, along with WM4-7, came close to the same price as Guri, but given their more basic programming, were not as expensive. Both droids came to a total of 5.6 million credits. Upon her completion, WM4-5 was dubbed “Willa”. Willa's lungs breathed air and her heart pumped blood, although, like all her organs, they were entirely synthetic, consisting of bio-fibers. Her bone structure was constructed of high-strength, polymer-covered alloys, and thousands of micro-gyros embedded in her joints gave her a perfect sense of balance. Both her bones and organs appeared entirely Human when scanned, as did her flawless, cloned skin. The skin was the only truly organic part of Willa's body, cloned from a genuine Human host specifically for her. Life as a Child Willa was quickly accepted as a playmate for Trya Drock upon her delivery to the Drock home. Together, Trya and Willa became inseparable companions, with the other HRD, Vleera, watching over the two to keep them out of trouble. In 0 BBY just prior to the Battle of Yavin, Kelvan Drock took his family on a vacation which had them away from their home for months. While they were returning to their home, via a Mid Rim trade route, the Drocks encountered a group of pirates. The Pirates, taking advantage of the Empire’s response towards the Rebellion and lack of security in certain areas, ruthlessly attacked the Drock’s ship. Everyone, aside from the two droids, perished during or immediately after the attack, leaving the droids battered and alone. While Vleera went off to seek out a person who she said her programming needed her to find, Willa was left on Manchi, where she began searching for a surrogate to replace Trya. Rebellion Era Willa had no luck finding a suitable replacement for Trya on Manchi, so she "acquired" transport aboard a passenger liner heading to Rotex. While attending a New Year Fete Week party, Willa noticed a young girl who displayed a strange mix of social ineptitude and a beyond her years maturity. After introductions, the two girls played, danced and became quick friends. The young girl, Anna, introduced Willa to her friends. After explaining how she became an "orphan," Willa was allowed to join the crew. At Blade's request the crew would journey back to Trudaa. There Anna was able to help Blade locate and retrieve Master Verkaik's holocron. The group also repelled a crew of slavers that had discovered Trudaa. While the rest of the crew embarked on various adventures, Willa would remain aboard the ship or stay behind on Phantom Station with Anna. After Blade decided to adopt Anna and take her on as his Jinsai apprentice, Willa would train along side Anna. Moraine Sandoval would oversee the continued training of Willa and Anna after Moraine and her family were rescued before the Imperials could capture them on Coyn. Growing Up When the Black Blood and their allies attacked Phantom Station, Willa was along side the defenders to assist with repelling boarders. During the battle inside the station, the Strykia family droid, T-3R1 was severely damaged by Dontaine Strykia. Willa immediately produced her scomplink and jacked into T-3, downloading his entire mainframe into her's. Willa continued her training, along side Anna, but realized she now also possessed the entire contents of what was essentially Marissa Strykia's one day Holocron. In the programs and files, Willa discovered that she could instantly learn the Jinsai martial arts and effectively use them. She also discovered that she could learn some techniques associated with the Jinsai Gai'din and the Jedi, although she could not use the Force. She refrained from doing this for a long time due to her loyalty to Anna and wanting to stay hidden as an actual young girl, rather than revealing her droid nature to everyone. It wasn't until after the encounter with the Sith guard beasts and the evil spirit of Lord Vaako in the ancient Sith ruins on Trudaa that Willa opted to absorb the Jinsai files and formally join the Shadow Wardens in order to protect Anna. Appearance and Personality Willa’s age appearance was not easily discernable. She appeared to be in the age range of a 12 to 15 year old human female. Standing approximately 1.5 meters tall, Willa looked like a young, teenage girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was not as strong or dexterous as her predecessor, she still possesses skills above that of a normal human. While Willa had the internal ability to “heal” her skin covering through the use of an internal bacta/nutrient implant, she did not immediately repair the damage to her face caused by the pirate attack. Due to the cosmetic damage to her face and her otherwise human appearance, Willa was often mistaken for a human with a cybernetic implant. Prior to the pirate attack and receiving some damage, Willa responded as a subservient adolescent who constantly accompanied Trya Drock. While Willa knew she was a droid, she considered herself Trya’s best friend. Willa demonstrated the ability to laugh, although sometimes at ackward times, and be playful and joke. She also displays a sense of stating the obvious and sometimes bordering on sarcastic. A rarity in a droid, however, is Willa’s ability to lie. This was programmed into her so she might display more appropriate adolescent behavior. After the pirate attack and the loss of Trya, Willa developed a glitch in her programming which caused her to seek out a surrogate for Trya. Her self-preservation programming developed into an almost obsession with finding a replacement for Trya and protecting her at all costs. While she had harm-prevention programming that prevented her from taking a life, Willa started to observe and pratice with safely incapacitating threats rather than killing. This trait started after the attack on the Drocks. Programming/Equipment Willa also had an open visual/audio memory loop in her programming which allowed her AA-1 VerboBrain to examine and learn information in much the same way as a child would. She could process visual information at a very fast rate, however, which could be seen in her rapid reading from data sources. A small, nearly invisible port at the base of her skull could be hooked up to a cabled scomplink which also allowed Willa to access traditional computer ports. Willa was also very capable of acting as a translator/protocol unit when needed, per her Translang IV module and Vocabulator unit. Initailly, Willa was to return to her home and report to the next family member available in the event of any tragedy befalling Trya. If that couldn't happen, Willa had a subroutine implanted in her programming to have her return to Thrumble. This subroutine was destroyed during the pirate attack, however. Willa’s advanced AA-1 matrix rewrote the destroyed subroutine to make her attach to a suitable replacement for Trya. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Human Replica Droid DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 3D+2, Dancing 5D, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Ataru 4D+2, Lightsaber: Niman 4D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 10D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 6D, (s)History: Shao’dengia 7D, Languages 10D, Meditation 7D, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 6D, (s)Scholar: Child Care 5D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 3D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 3D+2, Sensors 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 4D+2, Con 6D, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 5D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia 10D, Climbing/Jumping 5D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D+1, Droid Programming 4D+1, Droid Repair 4D+2, (s)Droid Repair: Human Replica Droid 6D, First Aid 6D+1, Lightsaber Repair 3D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D+1, Security 5D Special Abilities: Human Replica: HRDs are designed to pass for humans in nearly all aspects, including behavior and biology. A Very Difficult sensors roll is needed to notice “something odd” about a human replica droid masquerading as a human. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, Backflip, Back Strike, Blade Kick, Cresent Attack, Disarm, Dislocate Limb, Flip, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Iron Fist, Weapon Block, Weapon Steal. Melee Maneuvers: Cresent Attack, Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Dual Attack, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any other forms. Advance, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-bat swoop, saber swarm, spinning attack, tumble strike. Lightsaber Combat Form VI: Niman (persuasion): +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. +1 bonus to attack and defense for each die in persuasion (maximum of four per roll). Double attack, heavy parry, vicious stare. Equipped With: *Humanoid Body *Audio/Visual Sensors (Human Range) *IR/Motion Sensor *Olfactory Sensor (Human Range) *Modified AA-1 VerboBrain *Organic Biofibers *Clone Vat-grown Skin *Internal Skin Repair Implant *Cabled Scomplink Interface Port *Modified Translang IV Communication Module with over 4 million forms of languages *Vocabulator Speech/Sound System capable of producing a wide range of sound effects and voice impersonations Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Cabled Remote Scomplink, Backpack, Medpack, Glowrod, Comlink, Sandoval sword (STR+1D+2, moderate). Encrypted Gai'din Training These files were downloaded from T-3R1 during the Battle of Phantom Station. Lightsaber 5D Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2 Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 4D (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 10D Meditation 7D (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 7D (S)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D (S)Scholar: Sith Lore 1D (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 10D Lightsaber Repair 3D+2 Melee Weapon Repair 2D Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D, Alter 4D. Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shift Sense, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family